How it happened
by ragsweas
Summary: Just a one-shot of what i think would have happened when Lily told James she was pregnant and then how Harry was born. Please R&R!


**I wrote this within twenty minutes of boredom. I have my English Literature exams tomorrow, so wish me Luck! An please comment! This is just-something!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Um, James?" Lily Evans tried to find her boyfriend around the house. Potter Manor was too big for her own liking, but James had insisted that they move in with his parents- with their bad health and the war.

She finally found the bespectacled, messy-haired James Potter in the garden playing with a snitch. She felt a very discomfort able feeling in her stomach. How was she going to do this?

"James!" she called, not knowing what her next step would be.

The called man looked back and grinned at his girlfriend. Leaving the snitch, he ran up to her and kissed her furiously.

"Hey Lily-bean. What's up?" He asked, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "We live in the same house."

"So? Is there a rule that I cannot ask my girlfriend how she is despite living the same house?" James rose an eyebrow as Lily shook her head. She lead him to the drawing room and made him sit down.

"Okay, so, I have a news." She nervously played with her fingers. James frowned. Lily was never nervous. She was one of the most energetic person he had ever met and she was always confident.

"What is it Lils?" he asked, worried.

Lily gulped. "Iamkindofpregnant."

"Whoa, what?" James was sure he had heard wrong.

Lily took a deep breath and said, "I am Pregnant."

The world itself seemed to stop. The grandfather clock ticked away and a cat mewed nearby. Lily just stood there nervously and James' mouth hung open. Seconds ticked by.

Finally, Lily called, "James?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think?"

James gulped. He stood up, went to the floo, took a handful of floo powder and said, "I'll be back by midnight." He stepped in the floo and called, "The Den!"

Lily sat down on the armchair as James disappeared. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were snuggled up on the couch. And they were naked. So it was pretty obvious that when the floo turned green they first covered themselves in the blanket that previously lay abandoned on the floor.

When James stepped out, they sighed and Sirius said, "Oh, It's only you."

James raised an eyebrow. "What were the two of you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Shagging!"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other as James cursed.

"I don't care. Dress up, we are going to get drunk."

"Why?" Remus asked carefully as he noticed James' epression.

"Why? WHY? WE MARAUDERS NEED A REASON NOW? COME ON!"

Sirius immediately turned into Padfoot and ran to James, tackling him to the ground. Remus, covered in blanket, disappeared into the room to change.

"PADFOOT!" James screamed, and the dog whined, disappearing inside his bedroom to change. Muttering to himself, James went to call Peter.

That was how four friends found themselves in a muggle bar. Peter was sniffing the drink and in general scared. Remus tried to engage Peter in a conversation as drunk Sirius eyed some girls in one corner and James drank away.

"They are so small." Sirius, Remus and Peter slowly turned to see a very drunk James silently pouting and crying.

"Prongs?" Sirius slowly reached to touch James on his shoulder. "Are you all right mate?"

"They are so small." He repeated, earning confused looks from fellow marauders. "Smaller than snitches. How will I hold them?"

"Who James?" Remus had a pretty good idea what James was babbling about.

"He will poop and cry and poop! What the hell!" James began sobbing uncontrollably. Remus slipped an arm around him and so did Peter.

"Prongsie, what is wrong?" asked Sirius once more.

"Lily's pregnant!"

Remus patted him affectionately as Peter's eyes widened. Sirius stood there with his mouth open, and then he disapperated.

"What the…" Remus looked around and said, "James, come on, we need to go."

"okay." James sniffed and followed Remus.

 **Meanwhile…..**

"LILY EVANS!" Lily woke up an realized she was sleeping on the armchair. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" she retorted back, "STOP SHOUTING!"

The black haired, dog-animagus appeared on the doorway and Lily saw his deadly expression.

"What?' she asked.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE FATHER? FATHER!" he started, "WE ARE SO YOUNG, SO NAÏVE! HOW WILL WE MANAGE?"

"We?" asked Lily, frowning.

"YES WE! PETER, REMUS, JAMES AND I!"

Lily shook her head and said, "Okay, Sirius, it's not all of yours baby. Its mine and James'"

Sirius scoffed and said, "As if! He is the baby, the heir to the glorious marauders!"

"He?"

Before Sirius could answer, the floo turned green and a very drunk James popped out with very sober peter and Remus.

"Hey Wormy! Moony!" lily greeted happily and stared coldly at James who had fallen down.

James crawled up to lily and went on his knees. "I am so, so sorry. I was really scared. I can't do it…"

"It's all right James." Said Lily, now smiling at him. Sirius wanted to say something but Remus put a hand over his mouth and Peter smirked.

James shushed Lily very loudly and said, "I am talking to my son." He pointed at lily's stomach.

"It could be a girl." Said Lily, folding her arms.

James ignored her and continued. "But I am happy. You, my dear son, are an Actual Proof I had sex with Lily Evans. I will prove it to the world now."

Remus snorted as peter hid his face. Sirius nodded and said, "ACTUAL PROOF JAMES HAD SEX WITH LILY EVANS!"

"SHHH!" Remus said and Sirius leaned to kiss him.

"I am going to ask your mother to marry me, not today, don't worry, but soon." Lily raised an eyebrow a. "We need to buy a ring for that. And a broom. Not for the wedding, no we will have lilies and lions there, for you. Do you like Quidditch? You'll be smaller than the snitch right now so I can't teach you but you'll be the best Quidditch player ever. YOUNGEST PLAYER IN THE CENTURY!"

Sirius whooped as Lily bit her lip.

"You know, I love you. You probably have no FU-opps, soorry!" James smiled sheepishly and ran a hand over his hair. "You have no idea what Quidditch is. But I will teach you. I will teach you everything. How to do things under Mum's nose, I do it all the time." He lowered his voice at this.

"I will teach you how to became an animagus as soon as you're old enough, I started at twelve. I will do everything. Just, don't poop much."

Lily snorted. James looked angrily at her. Hazel Eyes met green and James passed out.

"James! Don't leave me alone!" Sirius pleaded and ran to James, passing out beside him. Lily turned around to see the remaining marauders smiling.

"Congrats Lily." Squeaked Peter. Lily hugged him and then Remus.

"We are there for you, and so are these idiots." Remus said, motioning towards the two black-haired boys. Lily sighed and said, "I know."

* * *

 **9 months later…..**

"OPERATION FAWN! OPERATION PRONGSLET SIRIUS!" the stag screamed and disappeared. Sirius and Remus, who were quiet busy in kissing, stopped midway.

"Shit, for real?" Sirius said, as Remus quickly moved out of the bed. Just then, the stag came back and said, "Moony, better bring Lily's favorite pillow, the rubber duck or else don't show your bloody scarred face! Lily's words not mine." The stag disappeared once more.

The two marauder ran at a greater speed, collecting everything and anything. As soon as they reached St. Mungo's, they found a worried James outside the delivery room, Peter reassuring him.

"What did we miss?" asked Sirius, panting.

"James throwing up, Lily kicking him out, James being paranoid." Answered Peter.

"What if he is born with glasses?" asked James, horrified.

"Children aren't born with glasses." Remus pointed out.

"What if he decided he doesn't want to come out?" asked James, ignoring Remus' answer.

"That's not possible." Said Remus.

"What if…"

"Mr Potter?"

Four heads turned to see a mediwitch standing there. "Your wife is calling you and his three boys inside."

The four marauders were frozen, then they abruptly stood up and began pushing each other towards the door.

Finally, Remus lead with James just behind him followed by Sirius and Peter. They quietly opened the door.

There on the bed lay Lily, exhausted, beaming and holding a small baby.

Remus and Sirius walked on one side while James and peter on the other.

He was small, mop of black hair present. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched. He was…

"Perfect." James whispered. Lily looked at him and smiled.

"Want to hold your son?" she asked. James nodded. Lily silently transferred him to James. The boy yawned and opened his eyes, his brilliant green emerald eyes.

"He has your eyes." Said Peter, smiling and teary eyed. Lily's smile increased.

She turned to Sirius and asked, "Would you be the Godfather?"

Sirius was taken aback and so was James. "M-Me? I will drop him! Ask Moony or Wormtail!"

"I will fail terribly." Murmured Peter.

"I have a furry little problem." Smiled Remus. James walked up to Sirius and handed the baby over to Sirius.

As soon as he touched the baby, Sirius felt different. He saw as the emerald eyes looked at him in wonder and the tiny fingers curled up around his finger.

"Please, Padfoot?" pleaded James.

Smiling, Sirius looked up and said, "I will be honored."

"So what's his name?" asked an eager Peter.

Lily and James exchanged a look.

"We couldn't actually decide…" said Lily.

"He is so hairy." Commented Remus, making everyone giggle. James thought and said, "Harry."

"What?" asked Lily.

"How's that for a name? Harry? Harry James Potter?" suggested James. Lily looked at the boy in Sirius' arms and said, "Yeah, it fits."

Soon the cries of 'hey harry!' filled the room. The five then vowed that they would protect Harry Potter, no matter in which way or how, but they would protect Harry Potter even in their last breath.


End file.
